


The Sun Is Hot

by Athena_Yule



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Crossover, Janice is ten, Not Canon Compliant After Old Oak Doors, Tamika is twelve, Time is Weird, david is doing His Best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_Yule/pseuds/Athena_Yule
Summary: Janice and Tamika weren't sure why they were sent outside of Night Vale for a summer camp, but they weren't going to complain too much. They had each other, and everyone here seemed... Okay. The place itself was weird, but that was just because it was a new location.But there's just something about that really happy camp councillor that doesn't sit right with either of them.





	The Sun Is Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Descriptions ahoy! Hopefully they aren't too long. Also, in case you were wondering, yes Quartermaster went down to Night Vale to pick up Tamika and Janice. I'm sure it's not one of the weirdest things that he can do.

Two people stand by the side of an earthy road, side by side. One, a twenty four year old man, wearing a yellow bandana around his neck and an elated expression on his face, the other a ten year old scowling child in a blue hoodie.

 

"Isn't this fantastic, Max? We're getting not three, not five, but FOUR new campers today! Oh, aren't you exited?!"  
"Yup. It's horrifying."  
"Horrifying? Why, aren't you exited to make new friends?"  
"I'm not here to make friends. I'm here because kids are only sent here because their parents don't want to deal with them."  
"Hold on, but why are you even out here?"  
"Well, It's not because this is where the bus is goes from here to the city and back to drop and pick up campers, making the bus being pretty much my only hope of escaping this miserable fucking camp. Definitely not that."  
"Language, Max."  
"Suck a di-"

 

Max was cut off by the sound of a bus honking. David gasped in realisation, then ran towards the source of the noise, his shouts of greeting turning into a scream as the bus ran into his side. Getting up off the ground, his face turned back into a smile as the door of the bus opened. This revealed an old man at the drivers seat, a man with a hook for a hand and a drooping moustache which covered the bottom half of his face. His age will not be revealed for this fanfic, as it has not been revealed anywhere, to anyone, and it will stay that way, for as long as it will want.

"The kids are here."

 

Two kids stepped off the bus. One girl, with pink eyes and blue-green hair, the other a boy with a nervous expression and curly brown hair. The girl drew in a deep breath, and then exhaled, seeming happy with the air.

"Oh yeah, smell that sweet forest air!"  
"Oh, hello there. My name is David, I'm your new Camp Counsellor-"

 

David had initially reached out for a handshake, but pulled back just in time to avoid getting bitten. Max seemed disappointed. Oddly enough, David's smile hadn't wavered. The brown haired boy watched the ordeal with mild worry, before choosing to speak up.

"Um, excuse me? Is this Science Camp?"

The girl laughed, lowering the boy's raised hand. 

"No, silly! This is adventure camp! My mom said so, unless she was lying. Again."

 

The girl turned back to David.

"Oh, sorry about trying to bite you and stuff, just asserting dominance, you know how it goes. I'm Nikki!"  
"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. And you must be Neil, correct? Well, you to will be happy to know that-"

 

David cut himself off again as he heard yelling coming from the bus. 

"Christ, get off me-"  
"Don't do that again."  
"I- Jesus!"

 

Looking back at the bus, David saw that Max was being held back from the now empty drivers seat by a girl. This girl was a couple of years older than Max, and was wearing a clawed hand around her neck as a necklace. She wore basic black shorts and red and purple sneakers. She looked at David, gesturing towards Max.

"Is this normal?"  
"Um, no. I'm very sorry about that. Max, you know how rude that is!"

 

David stepped inside to pick up Max, pulling him back outside of the bus. The new girl didn't step off however, moving to the other end of the bus. David waited as she returned with another girl, in a....Wheelchair?

"Sir, can you help Janice down?"  
"Well, of course!"

 

Stepping forward, David carefully lifted Janice's wheelchair off the bus, and onto the ground. Janice was wearing the required Camp Campbell shirt, and a knee length loose skirt. Her shirt had multiple pins and badges on them. When she was set down, she had a large smile on her face.

"Oh, thank you sir!"  
"No problem Janice! And I guess that would make you... Tamika, right?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Oh please, call me David! I'll be one of your Camp counsellors for the summer. Now, since all of the introductions are over, let's go check out the camp!"

* * *

 

It was the end of the day, Max and Neil had attempted, and yet failed, to escape this camp, and Tamika and Janice had realised that this camp wasn't everything that the pamphlet made it out to be. But it was charming(-ish), in its own way, so that had to count for something. Currently, David had made everyone sit down in a circle to ask Tamika and Janice questions. Say, right now, when Nikki had raised her hand.

"Oh, I have one! Where did you get that hand necklace?!"  
"I killed a librarian."

 

And with that sentence, everyone, even the previously uninterested Max, became surprised and/or awed. Nikki leaned in closer, a twinkle in her eye at the thought. Neil narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"If you did, then you'd be in jail. Besides, that thing has-"  
"You killed a librarian!?!"

 

David stared at Tamika, and then shook his head, returning to that ever-present smile. 

"Don't be silly, librarian's can't be killed by one person!"  
"Of course not. I rallied the others kids to fight with me. We have a book club now."  
"Oh, you enjoy books? That's rather impressive."

 

This wasn't normal; David had changed the subject from librarians too quickly. Still, Tamika answered his questions, and any that came after. Eventually, it was getting late, and all of the campers had to go to bed.

 

Janice and Tamika were put into a tent with each other, as was expected. They didn't have any bloodstones apart from one that Janice had brought just in case, but they made due with it, whispering a chant into the stone, hearing raspy breathing in return, signalling that they could sleep. So with the day over, that's exactly what thy did, falling asleep to dreams of what could be, and what can no longer be.

* * *

 

David returned to the Counsellor's cabin, letting his smile drop as he started contemplating.

 

 _What Tamika said can't be right:_ David thought, as he stepped into his part of the cabin, taking off his shoes and vest.

 

_After all, Desert Bluffs hasn't had any librarians since- Oh. Tamika and Janice weren't from Desert Bluffs. They were from Night Vale._

 

"Well, this just got a whole lot more interesting."

**Author's Note:**

> You thought that David was normal, or from Night Vale. bitch you thought.
> 
> Sorry about how ooc Tamika is I just don't have much knowledge about her personality. I'll try to do better in future chapters!


End file.
